


Fake it 'til you've already made it

by Potatochutney



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Resolved Romantic Tension, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek likes to reflect on things that aren't real a lot, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake it 'til you've already made it

People didn't understand why he needed Craig to come to parties with him, or needed to call Craig if he wanted to fall asleep. They all assumed it was him controlling Craig, they didn't get it.

Craig had always wanted to be there for him, had always reassured him that the gnomes were far too scared of him to touch _his_ boyfriend. Or that there was no need to listen to Cartman telling him to do something, to make something, to help him fuck something up. 

Craig needeed to be there for him, he'd said so plenty of times, and when they were together they both seemed to be better people. Tweek never jumped so much, never needed to worry about dropping something because Craig would have it under control. Craig was more patient and willing to put up with bullshit, even if there was no sense of order to it, and it made him more sociable and less aggressive, because if they both went to something then Craig eventually would have a good time, even if it was just sticking his middle finger up or kicking over a drunk Cartman. 

 

There was just one issue, and that was that Tweek was in love with him, with his small smiles and his scoffing at stupid comments, and his need to check things before they went to sleep. And Tweek really did get to sleep when they were together, because he would eventually have his drink swapped for decaf at some point in the night, and the warmth radiating off of Craig when they were playing Assassin's Creed would lull him into drowsiness. They didn't often hold hands when they weren't in public, but when Craig knew he was getting tired, he'd get up and make sure they both got into their pyjamas, and then turn off the light until Tweek fell asleep with both hands gripping one of his, and then he'd turn off the Xbox, and the TV and hold Tweek close to his chest until his breathing matched Tweek's and the pattern was comfortable enough that he fell asleep. If Tweek woke up from a nightmare, he wouldn't always wake Craig up, but he would watch the ease that seemed to fill his 'boyfriend's' face when he slept, and the sound of his heartbeat would tug him back to sleep. 

 

They'd been 'dating' for so long that Craig would never refer to them as anything other than boyfriends. But that made it worse, because they weren't dating- not really. It made his skin itch to think about it in a lot of detail, because then it'd hurt him with the conclusions his mind made, and then Craig would be annoyed that he'd freaked out so much, which would then mean that he'd press his face against Tweek's neck or his nose against his forehead and they'd just lie there for a little while until everything was seemingly forgotten. 

It was times like now that Tweek knew that Craig needed him just as much, even if it wasn't the same kind of love. Craig really did make him feel like he was something new, something special and not damaged or broken or unwanted, because Craig insisted that Tweek was the most important thing in his life, after guinea pigs, of course. Sometimes Tweek would just watch each tiny movement on Craig's face, and know that he was so desperately in love with all of them. 

They were just lying together, Craig was watching the TV, his arm around Tweek's shoulders while he was keeping his eyes fixed on Craig. Some dumb romance flick was playing, Tweek wasn't really paying any attention, tangled up with the blankets and Craig on his bed. His parents would stop by every half an hour or so, they liked to make a big deal out of ensuring the boys weren't doing anything untoward under the disguise of offering coffee, though made it very obvious how long they would be leaving the house for, if they were leaving. 

 

“Hey uh. Craig? Can I.” He paused, body jolting slightly, causing Craig to move the nearest breakable object before settling back down. “Can I ask you something? I mean, it's kinda so much pressure.” 

“You already just asked a question.” Came the amused reply, watching Tweek from the corner of his eye. “But you can ask another.” 

“Sorry. I just. Ngh.” He reached up, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, tugging lightly. 

“Don't do that, give me your hands.” Craig held out a hand for him, before turning his head to face him. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, both hands gripping the slightly colder hand. “I just wanted to know uh. If you could ever have...” He shook his head. “No, no, no. This is too much pressure, don't worry I'll forget it.” He blurted, letting go of Craig's hand to scramble up, only to be tugged back down and pinned beneath the lanky teenager. 

“Ask it. You're my boyfriend, of course you can ask it, don't forget it.” 

“Ah- I...Could you ugh ever have feelings for me?” He kept his eyes squeezed shut, afraid that Craig would turn into a gnome above him and mock him. Instead he felt a weird shake, causing him to peep one eye open. Craig was laughing, really hard and entirely silently. “Craig don't laugh at me. I'm not kidding!” He twitched, eye shutting again before he rolled out of Craig's grip. He was just as strong, after all. “If you don't think you can have feelings for me then don't worry. I was just being stupid thinking that.” Tweek moved to get off of the bed, only for a wiry hand to grab his wrist. Craig took a deep breath, recovering from his laughing fit.

“Tweek, sit down. Don't be like this. Of course I have feelings for you, you are my boyfriend after all. We've been dating for six years already, of course I've got feelings for you.” Craig was frowning now, and Tweek allowed himself to be tugged into Craig's lap. “Did someone tell you I didn't love you? Was it Kyle? I'll kick his ass, I swear.” 

Tweek began to shake, biting his lip. “You-You've got feelings for me? You love me? But we're fake dating?” 

“What? No, no we're not fake dating I thought it was obvious after like the first year that we're really dating.” Craig was very visibly frowning now. “What the fuck Tweek, of course I love you.” 

“But we don't kiss or ngh anything like that!” His voice raised in pitch, fingers bunched up in the bedding. “I thought you were just a little anxious about that, so I didn't force you to kiss me, that's why I kiss your forehead and neck and shit. What the fuck dude.” 

 

Tweek paused for a moment, trying to think back to all those times when he thought Craig was just . _Oh._ _Of course they're dating for real._

“Yes of course we're dating for real. Jeez Tweek, did you think I was faking this?” Craig replied, hands resting on his hips. Tweek hadn't even realised he'd said it aloud, cheeks flushing slightly. “Um. Craig, remember that bullshit affirmative consent thing we had to do? I'd like to do that now. May I uh, kiss you?” It was the only way he could figure out how to initiate the more that he'd always wanted. Craig rolled his eyes. “Fuck that, you can just kiss me whenever you feel like.” He replied, catching his lips in a quick kiss. 

 

Several hours and kisses later, Tweek lay holding Craig's hand with both of his own, lips a little swollen from the many, many kisses. 


End file.
